


Rio

by Avellana



Series: Ficlets [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Gymnastics, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Olympics, harry reportero, louis gimnasta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: Donde Louis es gimnasta y Harry reportero deportivo en los Juegos Olímpicos de Río 2016





	Rio

Muy temprano esa mañana había algo de viento y algunas nubes, todo pintaba a que habría lluvia y aire igual que los pasados días invernales que Río les está regalado, sin embargo ahora el calorcito de media mañana se cuela a través del delgado suéter que se puso sobre su playera antes de salir del hotel.

Tamborilea sus dedos en su acreditación de prensa, puede ver de refilón la mirada seria que le dedica Adam, su compañero camarógrafo; el hombre se alejó después de decirle por  _cuarta_  vez que se calme y Harry bufó como respuesta, porque no puede importarle menos.

Está nervioso; ni el trayecto de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos desde la Zona de Prensa hasta la Arena Olímpica lo hizo relajarse ni un poco, no cree que —a escasos minutos de que inicie la Gala de Gimnasia— pueda calmarse ahora.

Niall, el rubio gimnasta del equipo irlandés y además mejor amigo de Louis, le dijo que era la idea más romántica y original que podría haber tenido, sin embargo el clavadista de China se le adelantó, sin mencionar que no estaba seguro que Louis consiguiera subirse al podio (por supuesto que nunca le dijo, pero cabía la posibilidad), sobre todo después de lo abatido que estuvo por el cuarto puesto en la Final por equipos.

Afortunadamente y no, consiguió —no solo una— sino tres medallas individuales, entre ellas dos oros. Habría sido fantástico, pensó Harry en el momento que vio a Louis con su sonrisa brillante y portando su medalla dorada mientras se escuchaba  _God Save The Queen._  Se veía bonito e inalcanzable, algo así como el sol y la luna; y, cuando el chico se abalanzó sobre él durante su entrevista en la Zona mixta y lo besó sin importarle que estaban en directo para BBC Sports, se lamentó internamente. Aún puede sentir el ligero tacto de sus suaves labios con sabor a día y noche y algo más que piensa es gloria pura.

La Gala comienza, Harry observa desde su lugar en la Zona de prensa las primeras rutinas, el cuello le pica, sus manos sudan y su presión se altera; mira al resto de la prensa británica y por primera vez desde que hizo su debut como reportero en esos Juegos Olímpicos se siente sofocado. o falta mucho para que pierda la cabeza.

—Todo listo —James dice a su espalda, Harry asiente y se deja llevar por su jefe hasta que pierde de vista la arena.

Se encuentra con la chispeante sonrisa de Niall, quien ya ha presentado su rutina en la barra fija —y no se supone que esté ahí—, un poco más sobrio a su derecha está Ben, a quien no termina de agradecerle que consiguiera las acreditaciones (aunque eso sea parte fundamental de su trabajo y lo haya repetido hasta el cansancio), le palmea la espalda cuando se coloca a su lado y también le sonríe bien grande.

Palmea su bolsillo derecho por acto reflejo y deja salir el aire antes de comenzar a destrozar su labio inferior. Ve a James con su característico traje, contando algún chiste para reducir la tensión, pero no lo escucha en realidad. Ben ríe a través de su barba bien cuadrada y le guiña un ojo cuando capta su mirada. Harry les agradece infinitamente a esos hombres, si no fuera por ellos que se encargaron de los permisos y la planeación y Niall que habló con los entrenadores, que a su vez abogaron a su favor con el Comité; lo habría arruinado todo antes de intentarlo siquiera.

El animador despide al equipo acrobático de China y luego anuncia a: —Louis Tomlinson, campeón olímpico de Piso; los aplausos no tardan en hacerse escuchar y la melodía de  _These Things That I've Done_  ya estásonando, y Harry no puede evitar sonreír a pesar de los nervios, porque claro que Louis haría algo como eso.

Niall se cuelga de su cuello y lo aprieta bien fuerte, le toma un segundo corresponder el abrazo, siente otro par de brazos rodearlo y luego otro y se encuentran en un abrazo grupal y se deja llevar porque de un momento a otro tendrá una cita con su destino.

—Todo irá perfecto —murmura Niall, en su oreja, Harry habría objetado al respecto años atrás, pero ha visto a Louis dar giros y saltos, prácticamente volar. Sí, Louis lo es.

Ben lo apura y todos lo sueltan, se deshace de su suéter antes de perderse en la tras la puerta hacía la arena y ahí está Louis.

Hace un parado de manos y abre y cierra los pies antes de bajar y rodar por el suelo, la gente se vuelve loca y, no solo por su brillante sonrisa, sino por la forma en que se achinan sus ojos Harry sabe que Louis está amando esto.

Recuerda la llamada que recibió antes del atardecer y el grito eufórico de Louis «¡estaré en la Gala, Harold!», no comprendió la importancia real hasta ese momento.

Louis termina su exhibición con un mortal con giro y el publico estalla en aplausos encabezados por su familia, un instante después las luces se apagan y el animador le pide a Louis que se quede donde está y un reflector lo apunta directamente, Harry se traga los nervios y camina hasta la plataforma. Llega hasta Louis lo más rápido que puede, el gimnasta arruga la nariz y no se siente como la mejor idea de Harry en ese momento.

—¿Qué hiciste? —dice Louis, y escucha la diversión en su voz, lo mira y su expresión está llena de cariño, confianza, entrega y también hay picardía y confidencia y lealtad mucho, mucho amor; y con el tiempo ha descubierto que es solo para él, justo como él tiene una solamente para Louis.

—Campeón juvenil. —Su voz se atora un poco debido a lo seca que está su boca—. Y mundial y doble medallista de oro... y bronce también. —Louis ríe, escondiendo su boca con el dorso de su mano, Harry aprovecha y da un paso más cerca, tomándolo por las caderas.

—Mi pequeño saltamontes cantarín. Amor mío. No voy a empañar tu momento con mis cursilerías de mierda; así que aquí y ahora quiero pedirte que te quedes conmigo el resto de tu vida porque yo quiero estar contigo el resto de la mía. —Harry, sin despegar su mirada de la de Louis y sacando de su bolsillo el ligero aro plateado, se arrodilla—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?, por favor.

Todo es silencio durante lo que se siente como una eternidad, Louis cubre su boca, sus ojos muy abiertos y aguados, hay una sacudida en su cabeza y el corazón de Harry se detiene y el calor abandona su cuerpo, aprieta en su puño el anillo que, pensó Louis portaría orgulloso, y cierra los ojos. Todo lo que no quería imaginar está pasando.

—¡Joder, Harold! ¡Acepto, acepto! Joder, ¡claro que acepto!

Las manos de Louis envuelven su cuello y por poco cae llevándoselo con él, la calidez de sus lágrimas y cuerpo le devuelven poco a poco el calor; una de las manos suelta el agarre sobre Harry y al siguiente momento la tiene, palma extendida, frente a su cara. Harry ríe, reajusta su agarre y coloca el anillo en el dedo de Louis.

Los aplausos se escuchan y las luces se encienden, Louis mira durante unos segundos antes de que su sonrisa ancha y bonita se pinte una vez más.

—¿Qué original, Harold? —dice, arqueando sus cejas mientras juega con el círculo metálico hecho de aros. Los aros olímpicos para ser preciso.

—Son dignos de ti —dice, pero también es gracias y te necesito y te amo; solo espera que Louis también lo sepa.

—También te amo, Harry.

Y es justo como se siente.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Gala de Gimnasia: Es una exhibición de todas las modalidades de gimnasia y todas las especialidades que participan en juegos olímpicos (gimnasia artística, rítmica, trampolín), y también las que aún no forman parte.
> 
> Se realiza después de terminar la gimnasia artística y de trampolín y antes de comenzar la rítmica. Se seleccionan a los mejores atletas de las pruebas ya realizadas (normalmente oro y plata) para realizar la rutina en la que fueron ganadores. 
> 
> Son presentaciones más relajadas, con música y hacen movimientos que no son válidos cuando se está en competencia, como doblar piernas y sentarse en los aparatos, etc., la rutina es más corta que en competencia y los alteras escogen su música en los aparatos donde normalmente no se usa. 
> 
>  
> 
> El video es de Max Whitlock, británico actual campeón olímpico de piso y caballo con arzones, y bronce en el All Around, pero no estuvo en la Gala. De 0.46 - 1.08 es más o menos lo que hace Lou.  
> [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drvXbzZHV9I)


End file.
